<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confrontation - Prime Minister Choi by faustianpixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739182">Confrontation - Prime Minister Choi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie'>faustianpixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassin Hoshi, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Courtier Jeonghan, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, King Woozi, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>make. He hadn’t meant to hurt Jeonghan.<br/>“I know you are angry right now-”<br/>“Angry?”<br/>The brush was set down with a ‘clack’.<br/>“Angry doesn’t even begin to cover my emotions Seungcheol. Go on! Try again! Use that shrewd brain of yours!”</p><p> </p><p>CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS:<br/>Prime Minister Seungcheol has just finalised a deal for the Royal Assassin Hoshi (who lives in the palace as Royal Consort Kwon) in court after hinting blackmail. Jeonghan, his husband, was completely unaware of this deal. And is very sure Seuncheol used his name to  get Hoshi to comply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confrontation - Prime Minister Choi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~<br/>I was sleepy while writing this so please don't expect much T_T I still am sleepy so...I am just working on revamping the context thingy for the pieces so I will go back to that and work on the next ones too uwu</p><p>FAUSTIAN PIXIE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stop right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol retracted the foot from the doorstep. He had intended to run up directly to Jeonghan after court had dispersed but Jeonghan had just dashed out and went somewhere. After many hours of searching, he had finally found him in the library with Joshua’s help. When Jeonghan really wanted to be alone, he always found a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here he had found Jeonghan angrily writing a letter to someone. Every brush stroke unnecessarily brash and forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Han-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s heart was twisted with that one word. He had made mistakes, but he had done them in the hopes that Jeonghan would be safe. Wouldn’t be hurt by any mistakes Hoshi would make. He hadn’t meant to hurt Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are angry right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brush was set down with a ‘clack’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angry doesn’t even begin to cover my emotions Seungcheol. Go on! Try again! Use that shrewd brain of yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol frowned. Jeonghan’s tongue was barbed when he was angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to, I’ll tell you!” Jeonghan said in a saccharine voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pleaded with his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do this. Give me a chance to explain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jeonghan ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Furious is a beginning! So is downright betrayed! Seungcheol! What were you thinking?!?” Jeonghan yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the library was empty. Seungcheol frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made sure you were safe Jeonghan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By resorting to blackmail?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By having a mutually-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop refining your cheap trick Seungcheol. You threatened him! I told you to remain out of it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And see you go for a suicide mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pursed his lips but didn’t say anything. He knew Seungcheol was doing all he could and he knew his intentions were pure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send you with flowers to your grave when I can prevent it? No matter what you say, I will protect my loved ones, Jeonghan, and Hoshi agreed because he does too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You threatened his loved ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pursed his lips. “I reminded him that not only his head was on the line here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan seemed to get further into a frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You threatened his loved ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan gave him a disgusted glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is the calibre of the Prime Minister. I am disappointed, Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His reckless attitude would hurt not just him and I reminded him of that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the worst way possible Cheol! By threatening friends! And even worse! You used me as a bargaining chip and took everyone who knew him hostage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn’t counter that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is the threat here Cheol-ah? Some unknown force? Or you? You who just threatened a man who was minding his own business!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was using the name Hoshi. Do you know how many people are baying for his blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s barb incensed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am shielding him here Jeonghan, instead of his head, mine is now the chopping block. I’ve done him a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan scoffed. “Keep telling yourself that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol frowned. “You have been quite explicit this time. Continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just what a kidnapper would say. I will keep someone away from everyone else and if we get caught only I will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol came nearby and stared down Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan gave a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do? Threaten someone close to me? I got only you and Joshua. Go threaten yourself and see if anything happens...coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nearly lost it. He was getting slowly angrier and angrier at the insults Jeonghan was flinging left and right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Measure your words and speak Jeonghan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That coming from a man who couldn’t bother to tell his spouse that he used him as leverage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan frowned. “Why are you laughing? Anything funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just..” A little laugh of disbelief escaped him. “...you think you have the right to criticise me when you do stupid thinking and aren’t even happy when I save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood shocked and offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for Seungcheol’s collar and pulled it down. His eyes were burning coals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not sit on the moral high horse when you put both of us in jeopardy by making friends with an assassin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pursed his lips but kept glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what I had to do to save our hides if anyone in court found out. Already you could expect many to send their own spies into the city to find out any scrap of information about Hoshi and his whereabouts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s eyes widened in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With this motion being passed, if any harm will befall him, an investigation will take place. And if he is found because of me or worse, you, I will be able to save him. I can only do damage control of what you brought on yourself Jeonghan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seungcheol spoke, tears welled in Jeonghan’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you-” There was something stuck in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may think of me as cruel and manipulative. Maybe I am. Maybe I am downright evil. But I don’t mind as long as you are safe Jeonghan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hid his face by looking down. He knew he was right, but he also knew Seungcheol was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I made a mistake Seungcheol. But why wouldn’t you at least tell me? I would have stood as a check. A balance for your worst impulse. And I can see what I have feared for so long. What you're doing is ugly Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed. Yes. It was ugly. But necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the work of a Prime Minister. And a husband. We cover for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An understanding passed between them with those words</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree with your method Seungcheol. But I will have to control your damage as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol turned his head away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I by no means forgive you. In fact I am still angry. But I will help. Not just for you. But for the people you hurt. My friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded brusquely. He didn’t know what to say. Anything he said wouldn’t be enough. Jeonghan gave a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry your pretty little head about apologising right now. We both need to cool off. I need to talk to Hoshi-yah and you have other duties to attend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Jeonghan dodged Seungcheol and made for the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan paused and looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know it means nothing...but sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled softly. It had been the second time Seungcheol had apologised in his life. The first being during their marriage. They both knew its rationing meant it increased in value.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I promise. Never again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded and walked into the evening outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~From the Private Account of the Prime Minister Choi Seungcheol, S.Coups~~~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRR<br/>I know at the moment its angst, but pls wait T_T You know, I wanted to make it full fluff, but it doesn't seem to be working out that way T_T<br/>While writing, I myself go, 'Don't do that boy nooooo' Its a struggle honestly...<br/><br/><br/>QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What should have SEUNGCHEOL DONE?<br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW<br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T<br/>THANK YOUUUU<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE<br/>@Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>